sonicthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dietrich the Wolf
Dietrich the Wolf 'is a soldier who has left the Archsteminian army. Lifetime 'Early Life Dietrich was born before Meta, as he was eight when she was born. His mother is divorced from he and Meta's father, and doesn't have contact with him. He was given most anything he wanted, and his parents let him become a spoiled brat. It eventually got to the point that he wouldn't do anything they wanted. Eventually his mother divorced his dad, and Hanz remarried a fox. Meta was born when he was eight years old, and he was often very mean to her, but this didn't stop her from being around him whenever she could, and trying to imitate him. Dietrich was often grounded, meaning more time around his sister, whom he disliked more and more, only because the focus was taken off of him when he was born. He was eventually sent off to military school when he turned 15, but in the meantime he stayed at home, except for the one time he went to summer camp. During his time there Meta was taken for the second time. When he came home, he was told she had been murdered, and he felt terrible. He became depressed, and just didn't care anymore. His grades dropped from the usual C's he got to F's. He ended up failing, and had to retake the grade he failed twice. After that, his parents decided to homeschool him, which didn't work either. Tired of making their best efforts and Dietrich not being willing to even try, they sent him to military school, where he stayed until he was nineteen. He went home for a year, then enlisted in the army, leaving when he was 24. Present Dietrich wandered, never returning bacck home, and eventually got to Stellia. He stayed there for a while, until he met Lavender. At that point, they returned to Nibbler Inn., where he was staying, and was reunited with Meta. Personality With anyone he doesn't know, he acts rather bossy and can be very mean, but as one gets to know him, he becomes much friendlier. He follows any and every rule that applies at the current point in time, and rarely breaks them, unless it is an absolute emergency or life or death situation. Like Meta, he forgets things easily, and he has a short attention span. He will focus on something that interests him, but if the subject is boring, he tends to zone out. Family Parents - Hanz the Wolf (father) and Monika the Wolf (mother) Siblings - Meta the Wolf-Fox (sister) Main abilities None have been discovered yet. Character Design Dietrich's fur has about the same color scheme as Meta the Wolf-Fox's. Dietrich's fur isn't as thick as Meta's however. His tail is also thinner than hers, as he is only a wolf. Dietrich has blonde hair that he keeps combed back, and usually wears his military uniform. ((note: The uniform is highly based off of Germany's uniform in Hetalia.)) Dietrich's uniform is forest green, but is missing the Iron Cross that would be around his neck. Details 'Skills' Thinks very quickly, and can draw conclusions with only a little bit of information. 'Fears' Is afraid of anything with more than six legs His fear of many-legged creatures is almost exactly like Meta's. He can be brought out his panicked state, however, whereas Meta cannot. If one takes the thing that is scaring him away, he calms down almost immediatley, but stays a little bit paranoid. Unlike Meta, he is aware of the fact that something like that could be almost anywhere, and becomes uncomfortable if anything on the subject is even mentioned. Other details Could possibly be infected with Phaeton, as he came in contact with Meta's blood, and she is infected.